Junkyard
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Santana couldn't believe that they kicked her out. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. So, with nowhere to go and very much alone, she meets Brittany, a girl with the exact same problems and need. Will she, against all odds, manage to find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here's my new one. I got the idea after watching Lady and the Tramp 2 at Christmas, don't judge me! XD okay, review and tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... I most likely never will…**

"I want you to get out of my house! We're sending you to Canada to live with your aunt!"

Those words rang in Santana Lopez's ears, breaking her to tears every time. It was as if a knife had been thrust straight through her heart, twisting and pulling with every move.

Santana couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to accept her with open arms; comforting her as she cried after. But no, that was fantasy, and this was reality, and reality must be faced.

She shivered as the strong wind blew on her exposed legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. This wasn't her; this was a stranger, a little girl, scared and alone as she cried out her sorrow. But this was her reality, and as much as she prayed to wake up, it was never going to happen.

Blinking to clear her eyesight, Santana huffed out a breath, watching as it clouded in front of her in the cold air. She smiled weakly and sped up her pace, her heels clicking on the pavement, her bag slung over her shoulder as she walked. Where she was going, she did not know, but it was a start.

There was no way she was going to Canada. Her aunt, Clara, despised her with an unhealthy passion. And that led her here, wandering the streets of Lima carrying her heavy Cheerio's bag aimlessly.

Her dark eyes searched the darker pathways in nervousness. It was late, early morning even, and her eyelashes had begun to droop, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself awake.

Whipping her phone from her bra, Santana blinking until her eyes focused enough to see the time. Half four in the morning. The brunette rolled her eyes as she hid her feelings of sadness. Any other day she would be cuddled up in bed, soon to wake and begin her school day. How she wished that this could be the case today.

Santana sighed out audibly and took in a deep breath. Time to put on her game face, this didn't matter, she would get over this, having no home, or anyone to care about her, or anywhere to sleep soundly at night…

Maybe not, but there was no way anyone would ever suspect anything wrong in the Latina's seemingly perfect life. So, spinning on her heel, Santana began her march towards the school.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Yawning quietly to herself, Santana felt her tiredness creeping back up on her as she begged her eyes to stay open for an hour longer, just an hour.

Though her fatigue was cleverly disguised by her make up, her near black eyes were peeled for students with any tiny indication of her predicament. But nothing so far, and the day was nearly over now.

She smiled at her acting skills. Though she was broken inside, people still parted like the red sea when she appeared in the corridor. And that was all she needed in this God forsaken school.

Rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, Santana smirked at the clock, asking, not telling, it to go faster. And like everything else that day, the time did as her exhausted mind commanded.

In what felt like no time, the sharp ringing of the bell signalled the end of the school day. Collecting her books like lightning, Santana flew from her seat and was out into the corridor in mere seconds. Rushing to her locker, Santana yanked it open and froze. So… now what?

Knotting her eyebrow in a near comical fashion, Santana stared at the contents of her locker, completely at a loss as to what she should do know. Should she stay in the school, hidden in the locker rooms, it was warm and relatively comfortable in here at least. Or should she leave and go… where?

She had very little money; just that she stole from her parents on her way out of her house. Food here was disgusting, but it was food. Maybe she should stay here a while. Ditch tomorrow and go shopping for 'supplies' or something? Smiling brightly to herself, Santana grabbed slammed her locker and began to jog to the locker rooms.

3 hours later, and Santana was dying of boredom in the small room. She was literally going to the toilet for fun by now… and that was just sad.

It was cold in the locker rooms, why was that always the way? It smelled strongly of deodorants and sweat, the expected scents for such a room to carry, and it was slowly giving Santana a painful headache.

The brunette was tired, but her mind refused to shut off. Maybe it was her emotion breaking through her perfect defences… no. It wasn't that, couldn't be that. Santana Lopez did not break because of something as simple as being thrown out, she just didn't.

Maybe it was the impending move. She knew very well that if she remained here, going to school and flaunting her existence, that she would be found and brought home, only to be shipped out on the nearest boat to Canada. That was not an option. There was no way on this earth she would ever go to live with that woman. Clara really hated her, she didn't know why, but she was sure the older Latina didn't need a reason.

Sighing deeply to waste some unwanted energy, Santana swung her legs off the bench she laid on, covered by her old Cheerios' uniform in form of a blanket. Shrugging the garment from her body, Santana stood and stretched her body, cracking her stiff muscles and blinking her eyes rapidly. A second night's sleep wasted.

Smiling weakly, she searched for positive in her life, but came up with nothing besides her health. She had no friends, no family, no money… she had nothing.

Hugging her uniform to her chest to preserve some form of warmth, Santana groaned. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would get some sort of purpose. She was determined to.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Santana was sure she had frightened the janitor when she had stormed out of the school at half six in the morning, but she didn't really care. She was on a 'mission', a job she was eager and willing to do. Number 1 on her list; buy a load of essential living equipment.

So, grabbing all her money beforehand, Santana left her duffle bag in her locker and marched out of the school, her face brave and stony, showing nothing of her true self, but that was her, or what was becoming her.

She had two hours before she needed to get back to school, and several items to buy. First off, as she had learned the night before, a blanket, then food, then hygienic supplies. Simple and to the point. And if her calculations were correct, she'd still have money after.

Wearing a small backpack, Santana trudged down the road, her eyes once against fighting to close. Why could she never sleep at night but was always tired during the day? Groaning at the thought, she rolled her eyes and made her way towards the shops that wouldn't open for another hour anyway.

Sighing and slowing her pace, Santana glanced up at the sunrise. Pink coloured the sky, chasing the dark night away with ease and beauty. Smiling, the brunette raised a hand to block the bright light from her eyes, scrunching her face up as she did so.

It was early, but that didn't hinder the brunette on her walk towards the two shops and the one restaurant the small town held. Humming quietly to herself, Santana swung her bag from her back and sat down on the cold ground outside BreadStix, closing her eyes and smiling at the bright early morning rays hit her already sun kissed skin.

Slowly, Santana could feel herself drifting off, but fought valiantly for her wake. Snapping her eyes open forcibly, the brunette scanned the skyline, trying to calculate how much longer she would have to wait before the shops opened without moving to get her phone.

Failing miserably, Santana sighed and hid her mocha eyes from view behind her thick lashes, a small smile gracing her beautiful face as she soaking the sun in. This wasn't so bad… being homeless… well maybe it was. But she was going to make the most of it.

Boredom was beginning to creep up on the Latina, and she ground her teeth in frustration. Thinking of the sure to be difficult day of lying ahead of her, Santana huffed from her seat on the ground, begging for some sort of purpose to appear.

As if out of thin air, a voice appeared, singing softly in the ink light. It was like crystal, perfect and shining in the dark. It broke through Santana's tired mind as she tried to pin point the voice. Suddenly, she recognised the slightly familiar song, and she bit her lip to stifle her laugh.

She knew this song, and it cracked her up that someone would sing a Disney song in public. Especially one about living in a junkyard….

'_We are the mutual un-elite. An underclass from our head to feet. Our deeds are spiteful, our mischief pure. We got a natural disorder, for which there's no cure. Down to the junkyard.  
>Straight to the junkyard.<br>Step to the junkyard  
>society rag….'<em>

The voice sang strong and pure, and it entranced the brunette that listened so intently. Laughter rang through the air, followed by that of another. The singing was cut of for a seconds as the singer paused to laugh along with the other two voices. All were those of a teenage girl, and Santana was immediately bristling. Girl's meant competition, unless they were gay, then they were hot.

Smiling at her own thoughts, Santana pulled herself from the ground, brushing her hair down as the voices neared her. Laughter tore through the air as three shadows appeared down the street. They looked strange, doubled over and tumbling over each other in laughter, like puppies over their mothers.

Santana narrowed her eyes as her face set into her natural smirk. Bitchy, yet sexy, the perfect match. As the trio neared her, Santana listened to their singing, holding in her laugh of amusement.

'_The only one that you'll look out for  
>is you, yourself.<em>

_Down in the junkyard,  
>Check out the junkyard,<br>Doin' the junkyard  
>society rag'<br>_  
>The strangers neared Santana slowly, as if unaware of her presence. One was a short girl, with dark brown hair that fell around her head in waves, though seeming slightly greasy to the Latina. She clung to a blonde girl, about Santana's height with a caring smile and light hazel eyes that seemed to glow with a light of their own, though she too seemed like she hadn't showered in a while.<p>

The third girl was the singer. Her back was to Santana as she jogged backwards in a jumpy gait, her arms thrown up as she belted out the words of the childish song. Blonde hair fell down her back, shining golden in the morning sun, while her porcelain skin gleamed.

Santana felt her mouth curve out of her smirk and drop open slightly. This girl… she seemed different, in a good way though.

The short brunette laughed as she sang along with the taller blonde, both of whom started to dance off key while the shorter blonde couldn't move with laughter. Suddenly, Santana noticed the boxes that each girl held, clutched tightly under their arms, and narrowed her eyes once again.

Her eyes scanned the trio. All wore tattered clothing, well worn and literally falling apart. The taller blonde's were way too small for her, straining against every move she made. While the other two were simply uncomfortable, the tallest must be pained.

Their hair held a greasy shine, each seeming knotted and unwashed. The brunette's seemed unmoving, no matter how much she shuck her head, while the shorter blonde was scratching like crazy, causing a disgusted wrinkle to form on Santana's face.

Santana cocked her head slightly to the right as she took them, and their boxes, in. Something wasn't right about them.

As soon as the though crossed her mind, the brunette glanced up and spotted her. The short girl's laughter died in her throat and she froze. As if sensing it, the small blonde narrowed her eyes and followed her line of sight, landing squarely on Santana, who by now was slightly worried. Who were these girls? Lima was small, everyone knew everyone else, so why were these three unfamiliar?

The last girl, the blonde, noticed her friend's shock and stopped her song and dance, instead cocking her head much like Santana to her friends. The hazel-eyed girl was nearly growling, her eyes glowing with what could only be hatred as her grip on the brunette tighten and she reached for the taller girl.

But the faceless blonde pulled back and slowly turned her body, her back flexing as she did so, her whole body seemingly stiff and frozen. Her neck curved strangely as she turned her body to face Santana. And as soon as she did, Santana's breath was knocked from her body.

The blonde was the most beautiful girl she had even laid eyes on. Striking ocean blue eyes caught her in their currant, swirling and crashing against her. Santana was thrown from her game face as the two stared each other down, dark against light.

Quickly, the blonde haired beauty smiled brightly, as if she was greeting an old friend. "Hi!" she said, happy and jumpy. "What's your name?"

The smaller blonde rolled her eyes and dragged the taller back, trying to move her back the way they came, unsuccessfully. "Quinn!" the taller girl hissed to the shorter. "It's okay. Why are you always worrying?"

The shorter blonde, Quinn, sighed and glanced down at the brunette, who smiled and shrugged, as if there was no point trying to sway the taller girl.

Santana was frozen in place as the two girls continued their near silent conversations. The third girl was still staring at her, waiting for an answer to the question she had asked.

Shaking herself awake from her haze, Santana smiled weakly, nothing compared to the blonde's grinning. "Uh, my name... I," Santana was unable to speak, though she didn't know why. Swallowing and blinking rapidly, Santana fell back into her bitchy stance. "Santana."

The blonde girl's grin widened, her eyes sparkling with this new information. Quinn and the brunette behind her rolled their eyes simultaneously, as if this happened a lot. Reaching forward to the blonde, Quinn once again tried to pull her away, but was shaken off.

The tallest girl turned her head to the other blonde for a second, before turning to Santana and grinned once again. "Hi Santana! I'm Brittany."

The Latina smiled back, her confidence thrown by this girl's forwardness. Brittany continued to grin at her, while the other two stood by and sighed at their friend's over friendly personality.

The four stood in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it affected Santana all the same. She hated the three sets of eyes that were firmly plated on her, following her every move. One set of eyes wasn't that bad though…

Blinking, Santana smiled and went to turn around, getting out of this strange silence. The blonde, Brittany, lost her smile and turned to her friends.

"Britt!" Quinn hissed. "What are you doing?"

Brittany knotted her eyebrows in thought. "Well… I was talking to Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes at the answer.

"Ya, I know that. But why?"

Brittany shrugged. "I wanted to." She sank into thought for a second. "And she's hot. I like her."

Quinn growled and bit her lip. "Rachel..." she whined to the short brunette, begging for help. She knew where this was going, and it wasn't anywhere good.

Rachel sighed and shrugged, displaying their helplessness. Brittany watched the silent exchange and smiled. She knew she was going to win this one.

Quinn growled again. "Fine!" she said, earning a happy grin from the other blonde. "Fine, but we are not stalking her for the whole day this time!"

Brittany nodded quickly and marched in the direction the Latina took; hiding her box in a clump was bushes as she went. Sighing deeply, the remaining duo followed silently, their new day plan set out ahead of them.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Walking through the shop, Santana instantly knew she was being followed.

It was probably those familiar blue eyes that seemed to pop up everywhere, but more likely it was the trios' terrible sneaking skills. The only one she hadn't seen was the brunette, though that was probably because she wouldn't see her over the aisles.

Smirking at the thought, Santana chuckled and grabbed one of the things of her 'list', throwing it into her basket, while she kept her eyes searching for a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed girl.

As if summoned by thought alone, a tall body swung around the end of the aisle, eyes glowing with near unnatural light. A smile covered her face, a smile Santana was very familiar with. Brittany was flirty.

Throwing a sly grin back to the blonde, Santana walked the opposite way, making Brittany's eyebrows knot in annoyance. So, that was how it was going to be.

Brittany's smile widened. It didn't matter about her own background; this girl was going to be hers, she was sure of it.

**A/N Yay! Okay, tell me if I should continue. I have a few chapters written but I won't post if I don't get reviews! So… you know what to do! :D**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the first thing I've ever written on my new laptop! :D It was hard to get used to it and I got pissed off many a time ;) Let me know what ya'll think!**

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Quinn leaned against the shop wall, her arm folded and her bow knotted. Rachel stood next to her, in a similar stance, awaiting their ditzy friends return.

After wandering after the exotic Latina for over half an hour, both girls had become fed up and left Brittany to stalk her new girl alone. It was nothing personal, just the fact that this had become such a regular occurrence. Brittany would see some hot guy or girl and let them fall for her, before leaving and going back to square one. It wasn't as if she was aware of her heart-breaking, she simply didn't want her lovers to see how she lived. How all three of them lived.

Sighing quietly, the blonde glanced over at the shorter girl, looking for a distraction from the taller girl's way of life. Rachel's gaze was fixed forward, her face locked in one of confusion, bring a smile to the blonde's face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked her friend, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

The brunette smiled at her for a second, shaking her head. "Nothing." She muttered. Quinn smiled and nudged Rachel lightly on her arm, making the brunette grin. Rachel hid her face as she tried to get rid of her smile before Quinn noticed. Too late of course, of course the blonde noticed her grinning.

"You're smiling?" Quinn drew out, teasing the small brunette as she tickled her stomach. Rachel swatted her hand away quickly and morphed her face into one of seriousness, unable to hold it for a second, however as Quinn met her eyes.

"Fine," Rachel said, rolling her dark brown eyes as she sighed. "Maybe I was… so what?"

Quinn shrugged, smiling brightly, her eyes closed. "No reason."

While her friend's waited outside the shop, Brittany prowled inside. Careful not to startle the beauty she followed closely, the blonde was slowly making her way nearer and nearer to the Latina. She knew Santana knew she was there, but the brunette didn't seem to mind, in fact she smiled back just as much.

Brittany was slightly curious as to why this girl was shopping for all this stuff at seven in the morning, but she didn't really care. Santana was a hot piece of ass, and Brittany was sure that before the day was out, she could get into her pants.

Smiling weakly at the thought, Brittany once again spun herself so she was directly in the path of the brunette she pursued. "Hey." She said, smiling bigger and brighter than before, making sure it had just the right amount of flirty in it to be acceptable.

Santana's eyes widened in fright for a second, before she let out a puff of recognition and smiled back. "Hey." She muttered, meeting Brittany's eyes for a second before ducking her head and walking past the blonde to continue her shopping.

Brittany sighed out lightly, and rolled her crystal blue eyes, spinning around on her heels to follow the brunette to the checkout, and annoyed grunt escaping her lips. Why was Santana so hard to catch? She had been following her for the best part of an hour now, and nothing yet. Maybe she was just playing hard to get?

Brittany narrowed her eyes. Even when people played hard to get, it didn't take this long for her to even have a civilised conversation with them. She scoffed at the thought. She would be long past civilised by now, right into just plain dirty. Not that she was cocky about her 'talents' at flirting, it was simply her education from many an experiences.

Santana placed her basket down on the counter and dug around in her pockets for money as Brittany waited behind her, staring at her ass, not even bothered to hide it. Now was a time for desperate measures. While they stood waiting for the clerk, Santana turned to face the blonde that was leaning against an aisle of food, smiling as flirty as she could while she stared the brunette down.

Santana rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the right, awaiting word from the blonde. Brittany kept eye contact with the brunette, not speaking with her lips, but her eyes speaking volumes. Santana raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly, a small smile creeping onto her face while she watched the blonde.

"Hey…" Brittany said quietly, her voice low and coy, nearly shy now that the Latina was entirely focused on her.

Santana smiled and straightened her head back up, amused by the blonde's sudden change in demeanour. "Hi" she said. "Sooo, you're here because…?" she trailed off as she waited for Brittany to finish her sentence.

Brittany pursed her lips and glanced down at her feet, shuffling them on the floor. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she flirt with Santana?

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Brittany looked up at Santana, smiling weakly. "I-"

"What are you doing in here?" The blonde's words were cut off. Brittany's head snapped up as Santana spun around. The shop's clerk stood behind her desk, her arms folded and her sickly blue eyes glaring at Brittany.

Brittany's breath left her body as her eyes widened. Santana narrowed her own eyes in confusion, glancing over to the frozen blonde while the shop owner continued to glare her.

"You heard me! Get the fuck out!" The clerk yelled at Brittany's unmoving body, gesturing for her to leave with her hands. "Fucking beggar! Don't you think I've forgotten last time!"

Brittany glanced once at Santana, before bolting to the door, her blonde hair flying out behind her as her long legs brought her out the door like lightning. "Wait!" Santana shouted after her, unable to move with confusion, but Brittany was already gone.

"What did you do that for?" Santana shouted at the clerk, whose face reflected relaxation ad relief, but changed to mimic Santana's one of confusion at those words. She rolled her eyes at Santana's nativity of the situation and began to explain.

"Well that's Brittany…" Santana raised an eyebrow, clearly still in the dark in this conversation. The shop keeper rolled her blue eyes and huffed slightly. "Don't tell me you don't know Brittany, she's always in here with those two friends of hers, stealing everything they can lay their filthy hands on."

The clerk spat the words as if they tasted bad in her mouth, glancing over to the door to make sure the blonde wasn't still lurking.

Santana rolled her eye and followed the older woman's eye line, but there was no blonde girl standing there. Sighing, Santana quickly paid for her items and left the shop, her head whipping in circles as she searched for the blonde, though she was long gone.

Santana groaned and glanced at her phone. She was an hour late for school and had to get in without seeming suspicious. _Fuck, I'll ditch,_ Santana thought, sighing deeply for the millionth time that day. That was when she remembered that she had nowhere else to go besides school.

Santana didn't want to let them fall, but before she could stop them, her salty tears where running down her face in rivulets. She could taste them coating her lips and dripping from her chin, but didn't even bother stopping them. Yet again, the reality of her situation came crashing down around her and she couldn't handle it.

So, tears dripping down her face, the brunette began to walk down the deserted road, her head hung and her chest heaving as she bit back her cries. She didn't know why she was breaking down all of a sudden, but for some reason, she could no longer hold them in.

Where she was going, she didn't even know, all she was aware of was the heavy weights hanging on her legs as she took every step and the tears falling like raindrops down her smooth face. She lugged the heavy bag filled with food and blankets along with her as she walked down the abandoned road, tripping over her own feet with every step.

She was tired of this, only her second day alone and she was falling apart, fading away with loneliness. Everyone needs a person to take care of them, a partner, a friend, a parent, anyone. But Santana was alone, and she knew it well. This was her new life, and she couldn't accept it.

Stumbling as she tripped on the flat ground, Santana blinked in a desperate attempt to see, failing miserably and giving up altogether. Santana slowly and as carefully as she could, made her way to the side of the road, nearly falling onto the footpath as she sat on the edge, her head in her hands and her body shaking with sobs.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, her eyes buried in the heel of her hands and her body was rocked with her cries. No one stopped to ask her what was wrong, or help her off the ground, she was alone in her new world, just as she expected she would be.

Taking in a deep breath to steady her uneven breaths, Santana raised her head and glanced around her at the empty lane. Sighing out a broken breath, the brunette pulled herself up and stretched her tired limbs, cracking her muscles and sighing again in relief.

At soon as she was up, she once again glanced around. "I have nowhere to go…" Santana spoke aloud, desperate for human contact that wasn't hostile in one way or another. Huffing angrily, Santana narrowed her eyes at her surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?"

Nearly all around her, stood a large metal fence, probably strong in its time, but rusted from years of battling the elements, gaps littering its defences. Through the railings, Santana could see the remains of an old car, brown with rust, propped up on bricks to keep it off the rubbish laden floor.

With wet cheeks and narrowed, suspicious eyes, Santana slowly walked around the road, trying to find some landmarks as to find her whereabouts. But really, she was fairly certain where she was. There was only one place in town that her family had forbade her to go, and when she had listened to them.

As she searched her brain, asking why she hadn't been allowed here, Santana was startled by a sudden clinging noise.

Spinning around and falling into a fighting stance, Santana glared at the landfill site that the fence hid behind its sharp, metal stakes.

Another clang and a sudden string of curses, sounding strange in the light voices, came from directly in front of the Latina. Santana squinted and scrunched up her face as she strained to see the people accompanying her on her wanders. But they were behind the fence, in the junkyard.

Santana took a deep breath and stepped backwards. Despite popular belief, Santana was careful picking most of her fights. And one with people like this, she knew she had a good chance of losing, and ending up in hospital afterwards.

Slowly backing away from the sounds of people in the rubbish heap, Santana swallowed and licked her lips. If she could just get away without them seeing her…

"Hey look what we have here?" Santana felt her heart beat sped up as her palms began to sweat. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with two boys, both towering over her, muscles bulging and unshaven faces sprouting stubble. Santana forcibly calmed herself, her heart beating out of her chest as the two boys smirked down at her.

"What's your name?" one of them asked his voice low as he tried to sound husky. Santana glanced into his eyes for a second. The muddy brown bore deep into her own, full of malice and deception. She licked her lips and glanced up at his face. Past the rough stubble, his teeth glinted through his smile, whiter than she would have expected. His hair was shaved into an overgrown Mohawk, black and rough.

Dragging her eyes away, Santana focused on the other boy. As soon as she laid eyes on him, however, she had to bite back her laughter. This boy was a giant, freakishly tall with pale, moist skin and a grin on his face that was nearly insane instead of flirty. But in his eyes, Santana knew he didn't like this, that there was some goodness inside him, something that made him want to stop.

"I said," the Mohawked boys said, "What's your name?"

Santana's eyes widened in panic as she felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder. She couldn't move, could barely breath. The smell that radiated from the boys clogged her nose and nearly sent her gagging.

"Back off!" she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes spitting fire. Mohawk raised his eyebrows while Giant laughed, throwing his head back to increase the effect.

Santana shrugged Mohawk's hand off her shoulder and went to walk past them, only to be stopped by two sets of hands on her chest and shoulders.

Santana was pulled back, nearly lifted from the floor by the boys. She was dragged back to her original spot and was pinned there by the heavy hands that held her. Sudden panic hit her already fragile system and she kicked out, yelling and clawing at the boys while they chuckled at her helplessness.

"Hey!" Santana could barely hear the soft voice from before calling over her own screams for help. "Stop!"

Before she could fathom what was happening, the hands wrapped around her torso were roughly ripped from their place and she heard the sound of skin connecting with skin, followed by a hiss of pain.

Spinning around yet again, Santana tried to stop her chest heaving as she watched the yellowish blur in front of her, which was battling Mohawk and Giant with vigour. Her eyes strained to see her saviours identity, catching blonde hair and a sudden flash of blue.

Recognition hit her and she cocked her head slightly. It couldn't be…

"Brittany?"

**A/N ohhhhhh… Sorry, I hate leaving chapters like this… I guess I'm just a bad person :D forgive me? I hope to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates I hope I'm forgiven. Enjoy!**

"Brittany?"

The blonde lightning spun towards her, nearly falling over in the process, her face one of shock and slight panic.

"S-Santana." She said, smiling slightly as Mohawk and Giant stood behind her, one cupping his cheek while the other felt around his teeth for cracks. Both glared at her back, and Santana could feel the fury pouring off them and it sent her skin crawling.

Both girls watched each other both unmoving. Santana was well aware of their audience, who continued to glare at them in something that was quickly changing to simple annoyance, with a hint of curiosity.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, quickly changing demeanour once again as panic took over her beautiful blue eyes.

Santana narrowed her own mocha eyes, scrunching her face up slightly to hide the effect the stench had over her. "Nothing… I got lost. Why are you here?"

Giant and Mohawk started to laugh at the words, nearly falling over each other in amusement. Santana turned to glare at them, while Brittany whipped her head up to do the same, a slight twinge of hurt flashing through her face for less than a second, before it disappeared into her perfected poker face.

"No reason…" she said simply, directing the Latina's attention back to her, Santana whipped her head around, her ponytail swinging behind her as she took Brittany in, properly this time. She saw the blonde's old, unfitting clothing, her ragged hair, the small amount of dirt under her nails.

The two boys continued to laugh behind her, and Brittany glared at them, before she sent them a strange look, her eyes widening for a second, her jaw set and her head cocked. Santana narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the suddenly sober boys, taking them in. Dressed similarly, they strained against the ugly clothing, coated with grime.

Unable to hold it in, the two boys once again burst into laughter. Brittany glared at the, silently begging them to shut up.

Santana turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Brittany…"

The blonde heaved a sigh and maneuverer her head around Santana to look at the boys. "Guys!" she shouted to them, her voice changing tone to one of a much tougher person than the one Santana knew. "Go, now!"

The duo huffed and turned around, Giant leaping over a broken railing while Mohawk shrugged and chose to walk through one of the gaps instead, too lazy to try any acrobatics. Before he disappeared, he turned to wink at the two girls, earning two identical faces of disgust.

Once they were free of a background audience, the girls found themselves face to face once again. "Sooooo," Santana breathed out, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the blonde. "I think I know why you're here."

Brittany's eyes widened like a deer in headlights, her hands automatically beginning to fidget. She hated this part, when people found out about her. The look of disgust that would more than likely cover their faces was always like a blow to the chest. How they would look at her with pity and sympathy, like she was a charity case, always made her feel dirty. There was always the chance of being taken into care, but Santana wouldn't do that… well that's what Brittany thought of the Latina.

_Shit! I haven't even known her for a full day. I'm going to be taken away!_ Brittany's heart began to beat out of her chest as the thought crossed her mind. She was in no place to make assumptions about Santana, she didn't even know her.

"Ummm…" Brittany was scared, and Santana knew it. The blonde looked like a dog, cowering and yelping in fear of being struck. And, for a reason unknown to both, it pulled on the Latina's heartstrings.

"It's okay, I won't tell." Santana said, as gently as she could. "Just tell me if I'm right."

Brittany was unmoving, in fact, she hadn't moved since she had laid eyes on the brunette. Her crystal like eyes stayed glued to Santana, waiting to see any crack in her honesty, any indication of malice, but she found none. Surprising both girls, Santana was harmless.

"I…" Brittany hadn't been able to finish a sentence to the Latina all day, and it confused her. Butterflies attacked her stomach whenever Santana was around. Huffing in amusement at her own word block, Brittany smiled at the brunette and drew a breath.

"Okay… if we're thinking the same thing, then you're right." Brittany said, staring at Santana, trying to calculate her mood, and finding it pretty easy. Santana's eyes spoke more than her lips ever could and they were kind, warm and relaxed.

"Well, I'm thinking," Santana said, looking the blonde up and down, and startling the blonde as her mocha eyes darkened slightly. "That you… well," she paused and shuffled on the floor. Brittany smiled and decided to help her out.

"Live here." Brittany finished, her voice soft and careful, nervous in case they hadn't been on the same wavelength. Santana met her gaze and smiled briefly, careful not to scare her any more than she already had.

"Ya." Santana murmured, matching the enormous grin Brittany sent her. "Your secrets safe with me, Britt."

Brittany's grin grew more than she thought was possible. _She gave me a nickname! _She thought, her mind doing a little happy dance. _Wait, why do I care this much?_

Shaking her head rapidly to escape her thoughts, Brittany flew forwards and tackled Santana in a bone crushing hug, nearly throwing them both to the floor. Santana burst into laughter as she struggled to hold them up, her troubles suddenly forgotten.

BXSBXSBXSBXSBXSBXSBXS

"So, how did you end up here?" Brittany and Santana walked down the road aimlessly, kicking stones and rubbish from their path as she chatted absentmindedly.

Brittany struggled and swung her foot at an empty can, sending it flying out in front of them. "My parents…" her breath caught but she fought it off. Santana, however, noticed and backpedalled.

"No, you don't have to tell me Brittany." She said as soothingly as she could. _Soothing? What the fuck?_ She thought, before becoming enclosed in another one of the blonde's air cutting hugs. She smiled slightly and rubbed Brittany's back slowly in circles.

"Sorry." She said, smiling weakly. Brittany pulled back and grinned at her.

"It's okay San." She said, smiling widely, her mood swing startling the brunette. _Wait! San! A nickname!_ Santana's smile grew at the thought and she began walking alongside the taller girl once again.

"Okay, can I ask you a question now?" Brittany said, her voice wavering as if she expected to be shot down. Santana knotted her eyebrows for a second before answering. "Of course Britt. What do you want to know?"

Brittany swallowed and decided to just go for it. "Why were you buying all that stuff so early in the morning? And don't you go to school now anyway?"

Santana sighed and kicked at the ground, sending stones and dirt flying in all directions. "My parents kicked me out," she said bluntly, not beating around the bush. What did it matter what she said to Brittany anyway? "Cause I… came out to them."

Brittany's breath hitched for a fraction of a second before she was filled with sadness. How could someone kick their daughter out onto the street because she was a lesbian? That was just plain inhuman.

"Santana… I'm so sorry!" she said, once again pulling the brunette into a hug. Santana sighed and sank into the blonde's warmth, savouring the feeling of another person actually holding her. Brittany felt Santana relax against her and held her tighter. How could a parent break their child like this?

Pulling away quickly, Santana smiled and laughed away her sadness, shaking her head and breathing in a short breath to steady herself. "Its okay." She said.

Brittany sent her an unbelieving look and she laughed lightly. "Really!" Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, I'm fine, I got over it." Brittany didn't quite believe, and both girls knew it, but nether spoke a word about it. Brittany didn't want to make Santana sad, it hurt too much to look in her eyes and see that despair lurking within as it was.

They walked in silence, kicking at various pieces of junk on the floor as they went. Brittany was mindful of the other girl's aura as they went, careful that she didn't get sad now that the topic of her abandonment had been brought up. But she never did seem that sad. Then again, Santana's poker face seemed nearly as good as her own.

As they neared the end of the pathway they had walked down, the two girls spun around in sync and began walking back, chuckling at their moves. Brittany watched Santana in her peripherals, noticing Santana doing them same. She turned a bright shade of pink and longed for Santana's skin tone to mask it. However Santana just grinned at her and walked on, still in silence.

A question leaking into Brittany's mind and she spoke it without thinking. "Where are you staying?"

Santana didn't seem deterred by Brittany's question, thankfully and responded almost instantly. "In the school locker rooms. It's a bit cold, but not bad." Brittany nodded and once again they walked in silence, back towards the junkyard.

It was quite, but not uncomfortable between them. The silence was nice, yet they still had another person there. Smiling at the thought, Santana rolled her shoulder under her bag as the limb fell asleep yet again. Brittany glanced over and reached out to take the heavy weight off the brunette.

Santana's head snapped up when she felt the burden disappear, soft hands grazing her neck in the process. "Britt, no, you don't have-" Brittany shook her head and grinned at the Latina. "It's okay, I want to." She said softly.

A smile crept onto Santana face before she could stop it. What the hell was wrong with her around this girl? Why was she so darn nice to her? She ducked her head to hide her face and they walked on, this time, towards the school.

Santana watched as Brittany carried her bag with ease, as if it was nothing at all. This girl confused her, with her mood swings and way of life, but she liked her, a lot if she was to be honest about it. She didn't know why, but Brittany drew her in like a moth to a flame.

While this was flying through Santana's mind, Brittany's was also whirring. She felt so different about Santana than she did her other hook ups; the Latina was so… different. She couldn't even think of words to describe the beautiful girl that she played pack horse for. She was nearly laughing at herself for this; she was actually carrying her things!

Why did Santana have to stay in the school? Brittany wished that she could stay with this new girl, find out more about her, but she hardly had the place to entertain guests as her home. And she couldn't stay in the school herself, she wasn't a pupil.

Sighing Brittany followed Santana towards her makeshift home, her eyes falling to stare at her ass every so often. She was waiting for Santana to catch her. In fact, she wanted Santana to catch her, it would make this more fun.

"I can feel your eyes Britt!" Santana shouted over her shoulder, a grin evident in her voice. Brittany narrowed her eyes before rolling them and huffing slightly. Santana laughed at her leering and slowed down until they were side by side.

"Here Brit, I can carry it from here." She said, trying to take the bag from Brittany, but the blonde pulled it from her reach.

"Sorry San, I'm carrying it and that's that!" Brittany grinned as the shorter girl narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Fine." Santana huffed, folding her arms and staring ahead. Brittany smiled and reached for her.

"Aw Sanny," she cooed, her voice filled with amusement. "I'm sorry. You want the bag?" Santana turned to her, the corners of her lips itching to turn up in a smile, but she forced them to stay in place.

"Yes, Britt-Britt," she said back with the same amusement, laced with small amounts of sarcasm. "I want the bag. Are you going to give it to me?"

Brittany offered the bag out to its owner, her face emotionless. Santana slowly reached out to take it, her eyes watching Brittany's face for any sign of laughter. Right before Santana could take it, Brittany whipped the bag back up into the air.

"Brittany!" Santana whined, looking up at her bag, hanging to high in the air for her to reach it. "That's mean!"

Brittany smiled down at her, taking pity on the Latina. "Okay, San. I'm just playing with you." She passed the bag over to Santana, who scowled at the blonde, but broke into a smile when she couldn't hold it. "Mean." She muttered, before looking ahead and speeding back up again.

Brittany rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up with her… her friend? The blonde grinned at the thought and walked beside Santana to her school.

BXSBXSBXSBXSBXSBXS

Outside the school, the duo stopped. Brittany turned to meet Santana's eyes to say goodbye, suddenly sad. _What if this was a once off thing? What if we never see each other again?_ The corners of Brittany's lip pulled down at the thought before she could stop them.

Santana smiled weakly at her, her dark eyes unreadable. "So, guess this is goodbye… for now." She added as an afterthought. She liked the blonde, and wanted to see more of her again.

Brittany grinned at the words and dove into for another hug. Santana laughed aloud and hugged Brittany back tightly, squeezing the air out of her. The blonde gasped out and struggled. "Santana!" she gasped. "Can't breathe…"

Santana released the blonde with a laugh, watching as Brittany dramatically doubled over to regain her breath.

Brittany glared up at her, but smiled anyway. "You… wait… until next time! I'll… get… you!"

Santana smiled at her and laughed, spinning on her heel to walk towards the school doors, though her mind was telling her to go the other way. The laughter suddenly drained from Brittany and she sighed. She didn't want to go back to the landfill site. Everyone there was mean to her, besides Quinn and Rachel but they were always fucking under some old car somewhere instead of protecting her.

Santana gave into temptation and turned around once more to wave at the blonde. Brittany grinned at her and leaned against the wall, winking at the brunette. Santana rolled her eyes an dpushed the door open.

But the door didn't open. Santana cocked her head to the side and tried again. No, the door was locked.

Santana growled and leaned her full weight into the door as Brittany watched, her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed with interest. _What is she doing?_

Finally giving up, Santana let out a groan of frustration and turned to Brittany. "It's locked."

"I noticed." Brittany replied, chuckling quietly as Santana mock glared at her. The Latina strode over to her and stared at her, waiting for a suggestion as to solve her predicament.

Brittany met her dark eyes and remembered her idea from before. "Well… you wanna sleep over?"

**A/N please review, it means so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana grumbled as the wind whistled yet again through the cracks in the car. It was followed by a cold breeze that froe her to her very core. She never knew that Lima got so cold at night. How did Brittany live like this? Alone in an old car every night…

She shivered violently as the bitter wind hit her again, her jaw set tight as she tried to wait the cold out. She couldn't feel her hands or feet, and her Cheerios jacks didn't help at all, instead it seemed as if the fabric caught the cold air in its grip and kept it, making her colder still.

Brittany groaned and stretched her back, cracking it. She glanced back at the Latina in the back seat and smiled apologetically. She hated that Santana was cold, or freezing, in there. She was used to the cruel wind, but the brunette was not. "Hey S, you okay?"

Santana's teeth chattered as she met Brittany's bright blue eyes, her own seemingly black in the starlight. "I'm cold." She said, barely understandable as her teeth grinded. Brittany felt her lips dip and sighed. It was as if the smaller girl's strike was her own. And she needed to fix it.

Santana started when the tall blonde girl began crawling into the back seat with her, hitting her head on the roof as she went. "Britt, what are you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable in the front," Brittany said. "The gear stick keeps digging into my back."

Santana watched as Brittany scuffled around the seat to get comfortable, pulling herself into a sitting position to aid the blonde. Brittany smiled weakly at her but mentioned for her to lie back down with her hands, glowing ghostly white in the moonlight. The brunette knotted her eyebrows but did at instructed.

"I have an idea," Santana said, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence. "You lie here," she pointed to the back seats. "And I'll lie in front of you." Brittany smiled slightly and lay down, thinking for a split second before opening her arms to the Latina.

Santana smiled and lay in front of the blonde, her body stiff as she crouched on the edge of the seats, her legs tangled with Brittany's as they tried to stay on the rough car seats. Brittany smiled and tightened her arms around Santana, trying to give the shivering girl some of her warmth. Santana allowed herself to be draw into the blonde's chest, savouring the heat that radiated from her.

"You're so warm!" Santana breathed out, sleepy already after finally solving her body heat problem. Brittany hummed her approval. It was strange not to be cold in the car by herself, and Santana was so warm and soft, she couldn't be bothered trying to stay awake and answer the Latina's question.

The two girls cuddled closer to one another, relishing in the heat they gave each other. "Thanks B." Santana said slowly, her words barely audible as she drifted off. Brittany smiled sleepily and followed the Latina's lead, her head falling to rest on Santana's, which was snuggled into the blonde's collarbone.

Outside the car however, stood others. Others that weren't so happy about the Latina's sudden appearance in 'camp'.

"Why is she here anyway?" one of the dark shapes hissed, its voice deep and masculine.

"Really, Sam?" Hissed another, this time feminine, with a slightly nasal feel to it. "What does it matter anyway? Brittany likes her, what could she do wrong?"

The first shape, Sam, scoffed but gave up, having run out of ammo to fire at the new arrival. Instead, another took his place.

"Well… I don't trust her," said the tallest shape. "She could still tell, Quinn."

Quinn sighed and glanced up at her friend's, noticing Rachel watching her intently, shaking her head no. Quinn smiled in reassurance. "Guys, she's nice. Really, she wouldn't tell. Plus, she was kicked out too."

The tall shape rolled with eyes slowly, as if it was a difficult task. "We'll be sent into care Quinn! I know you're eighteen and it doesn't matter to you, but what about the rest of us. We'll be-"

"Finn, shut the fuck up!" Quinn hissed through clenched teeth. Finn jumped back as if stuck. He knew by now not to mess with scary Quinn. Everyone knew that by now.

"Look," she began, her voice dripping authority, "I trust Brittany's decision. If she's wrong, and Santana does do something bad, then… I don't know, I'll adopt you all!" she earned a light chuckled from some at her words. "But for now, we are to support Brittany with her new friend."

Finn scoffed and nudged her friend, Puck. "Ya, cause Brittany really is one for smart thinking." Puck grinned at the thought, quickly dropping it when Quinn turned to glare at him, eyebrow raised.

Puck caught himself quickly. "She's gonna break Brittany, you know that, right?"

Quinn nodded solemnly. "If she does… you guys have my full permission to break her."

Quinn smiled sweetly, with underlying hostility, and walked over to Rachel, grabbing her arm and walking towards their sleeping area, a large, well-constructed, pile of tires that sheltered them well.

Puck scoffed at the duo and glared once at 'Brittany's car', before matching off to his own broken down vehicle and clambering inside.

The remainder of the large group rolled their eyes, nearly in perfect sync with each other and began to disperse, some alone, others with their partners. After all had disappeared into their living space, Brittany cracked open an eye, followed by the other.

Nerves wracked her body. They didn't trust her, but then again she knew they never had. But did she trust Santana not to rat them out? She had only known her for a day, and yet, here they were, cuddling in her 'bed', wrapped so tightly together she couldn't tell where she ended and Santana began.

Smiling down at the Latina in her arms, Brittany was once again confused by her own actions. Why was she so at home with Santana, as if she had known her her entire life? There was no answer to this question of course, but Brittany still wondered slightly. She glanced down at Santana, studying her.

The brunette looked so at ease when she slept, all her worries and sadness gone from her, leaving her face so perfect, unmarred by the stress of life. Brittany's lips twisted upwards for a second before she continued her evaluation of the girl in her arms. Santana body was fit, well-muscled and lean, while keeping a certain softness that the blonde savoured against her own skin.

Her sleek, nearly black hair fell in waves around her face, perfect and untangled, unlike her own blonde locks. Brittany's hand wandered up to run through it, to see if it was really as soft as it looked. She smiled weakly as her fingers brushed the slightly curled hair, feeling so nice against her hand.

She knew that this had to be a creeper characteristic of herself, but she honestly didn't care. Santana was to perfect not to be worshipped, even in sleep.

The brunette twitched in her sleep, burying further into Brittany as she did so. Brittany smiled and relaxed again, lying down beside the brunette once again, propping her chin up so she could look out the window at the stars. They glittered and shined above her, promises of life and freedom as she liked to think.

They burned millions of miles away from her, giving them light on cloudless nights, showing their beautiful designs in the sky. It relaxed Brittany to watch them, though she wasn't sure of why. It had been something she had come to enjoy as she grew up.

Shaking the sad thought from her tired mind, Brittany lay her head down to rest above Santana's, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of shampoo from the brunette. Smiling, Brittany slowly felt herself begin to tire, slowly fall into dark, surrounded by the scent she could only name as 'Santana'.

BXSBXSBXSBXSBXS

Santana woke early in the morning. She smiled and stretched slightly, but stayed where she was, her eyes closed. It was so warm here, she couldn't dream of getting up, or even opening her eyes. Granted, she was slightly uncomfortable and could tell she was on the edge of falling off something, but something was stopping her from rolling forward to safety.

The thing, that she was apparently cuddling, was the source of warmth. It was taller than her, and seemed to be breathing. Slowly, Santana's mind began to catch up to her body and she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was pale skin. She pulled away slowly, as to not wake the other person as she tried to gather her bearings. Well, wherever she was, it smelled like her bin back home, and she was in the back seat of a car, cuddling someone.

Finally, her dark brown eyes fell on her sleeping partner. As soon as she looked at that face, memories came flying back and she blinked rapidly, processing this new information. Brittany, this is Brittany. She's my… friend. She's homeless and lives in a landfill site. She wrinkled her nose. That explained the smell.

Glancing down at the blonde that she cuddled, Santana felt her face soften and a smile form on her lips. _What the fuck? Why is this happening?_

She sighed at the thought. She really didn't know why she enjoyed Brittany's company this much, or why she longed to be around her, but whatever it was most likely the reason of her currently being held by the blonde girl.

She grinned at the thought and let out a breath to relax herself. This wasn't a big deal, so what if she'd slept in the junkyard in a broken car with a girl she barely knew? Santana cringed, it sounded bad when she thought of it like that.

The Latina sighed and glanced at Brittany, taking in the slight smile that graced her beautiful features. If she had been brought up with money, no doubt she would have become cocky because of her beauty. But she had not, and she remained uninfluenced by such things. What was left was this sweet, innocent, yet flirty girl that was instantly on Santana's radar.

The brunette grinned when a tiny snore escaped Brittany's parted lips. Honestly, Santana thought it was adorable. Brittany was adorable… what was she thinking?

Santana shook of the thoughts that instantly crept into her head. If she'd gotten this far with the blonde in a day, imagine what she could do with another. Santana grinned and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to think things way past PG.

A small whimper woke her from her daydreams and she gasped. _Right at the good part…_ she thought, before turning her attention to the star of her thoughts. Brittany withered beside her, her face scrunched up as if in pain. Santana's eyes went wide with panic and Brittany cried out in her sleep, clawing the air at Santana's back.

The blonde whimpered and trashed, her body quickly developing a small sheen of sweat. "Britt?" Santana said, her panic evident in her voice. "Brittany?"

She grabbed the blonde's shoulder tightly, pulling herself up to she was in a semi standing position in the car, towering over the unconscious girl. She shook Brittany slightly, careful not to scare her more than she already seemed to be. She seemed to be having a nightmare, but something more than Santana had ever seem.

Brittany drew breath, but did not wake, instead choosing to curl into herself, her hands clawing at her arms and legs. "Brittany!" Santana said, louder this time, desperation seeping in. She dug her nails into Brittany's shirt as she shook her, suddenly scared for the girl she held. "Britt!"

"She won't wake up."

Santana spun around at the sound of the voice. Behind her, cloaked in night, stood a figure, familiar, yet no one came to mind. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice betraying her emotions as it caught in her throat. Brittany yelped and groaned, and both Santana and the stranger winced at the heart-breaking sound.

The stranger walked forward, her face becoming more distinct in the starlight. Santana nodded in greeting at the familiar face, smiling weakly before turning her attention back to the whimpering blonde.

Quinn sighed and leaned against the vehicle. "I told you, she won't wake up. She never does." Santana turned to stare at her, her face sneering, but her eyes begging for guidance. Quinn smiled at her. As the oldest member of their group, Quinn had found herself acting as a mother figure to all, so this was not an unfamiliar sight.

The blonde met Santana's eyes, her own light brown full of knowing. "Brittany's been here forever Santana, longer than me even." She sighed. "She's been through a lot. You can't expect her to come out of all this unscathed. You can't expect that of anyone."

Santana nodded in understanding, but once again, Quinn could see it all in her eyes. She didn't get it, and she never would as far as Quinn was concerned. The blonde sighed. "Be careful around her, I can't handle her breaking again. It's hard to watch." Santana glanced down at her feet, as she was a young child being scolded by its mother.

"I won't hurt her," She said, surprised by her own clear voice. "I swear, on anything."

Quinn nodded slowly and began to turn, before something struck her. "By the way," Santana glanced back up to meet the blonde's eyes. "When she wakes up, if she cries, just hold her." A sad look crossed Santana's eyes but Quinn continued. "But if she doesn't, don't say a word, just let her know that your there."

Santana nodded slowly, smiling weakly at Quinn's retreating figure, before turning back to Brittany. "It's gonna be okay Britt." She whispered to the crying girl. She brushed blonde bangs out of the girl's face and behind her ear carefully, as not to disturb her.

Slowly, Santana lowered her body to lie as close to Brittany as she could, wrapping her body around the quivering girl. She snuggled down into Brittany, rocking her back and forth to calm her. Brittany blindly grabbed at thing that weren't there, her mouth open in a silent cry.

Santana buried her face in Brittany's hair as she tried to calm her own racing heart. Brittany whimpered and reached out to her, pale fingers digging into Santana's back like needles. Santana winced by kept her hold on the blonde, whispering in her ear that she was okay, that she wasn't alone in that world.

Brittany clutched onto the brunette helplessly, muttering thing Santana couldn't understand as the Latina held her. "It's okay Britt," she said, as clearly as her voice would allow while watching the broken girl. "It's okay."

**A/N sorry for the wait, I found this chapter just lying there in my folders and had to post it :D Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark and Brittany was lost. She could remember her parents being there, there were there just a few minutes ago. Her mother had been crying, her sobs wracking Brittany's little body along with their own.

She felt her father's hands on her shoulders. He told her to stay there, not to come after them. Brittany had nodded and grinned her toothy smile, her missing front tooth leaving a nice sized gap in her mouth.

Her mother had smiled, but tears sprinkled her beautiful cobalt eyes that mirrored Brittany's so perfectly. Brittany had asked what was wrong, but her mother had shrugged her off and hugged her tight instead, rubbing her hair and whispering to her about how much she loved her.

Little Brittany had pushed her off, hating the attention she received. Her father had come over to hug her tight, but only for a second, before releasing her and grabbing his wife's arms. He pulled her down the dark empty road towards the car, leaving Brittany standing where they left her.

Brittany watched, confused as to why her parents were getting into the car without her. The engine started, and Brittany was suddenly nervous. "Mommy, Daddy?" she called after her parents, but was given no answer.

Before she knew it, the car was gone, and she was alone. It was darker than before, and she was quickly becoming scared. "Hello?" She called, her voice high pitched and childish. Fear took over her young system and she began to run.

Brittany ran after the car, in the direction she remembered it going. She tripped and stumbled over objects on the dark road, her eyes failing her without a sliver of light. She called out for her parents, anyone that could help her. She was scared, and very much alone.

She was surrounded by darkness, the slight sounds of the night sending terror through her very soul. And she was alone.

BXSBXSBXSBXSBXSBXS

Brittany started awake, her breathing rapid and broken and her palms sweaty. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself, failing. She gasped out a breath and licked her cracked lips, tasting blood where she must have bitten through it.

She heard a groan beside her and tried to turn to see whoever it was. Santana? Quinn, maybe?

The other person tightened their grip on her and Brittany smiled as she caught a glance of dark hair. "San? Santana wake up." She whispered to the Latina behind her, grinning as she heard a yawn and an angry groan behind her.

"Britt-Britt!" Santana mumbled. "I'm asleep." Brittany twisted and withered in Santana's arms, slowly managing to turn around to face the dozing Latina. Santana lay on her front with her hair covering most of her face, with her eyes still closed and her chest heaving, lifting her slightly with every breath.

Brittany smiled, nightmare forgotten. "San…" she teased, poking the sleepy brunette a few times just to annoy her. Santana grumbled and swatted at the air, aiming for the blonde's hand but missing each time.

"Sanntanaaaa…" Brittany drew out the name, poking the brunette in the ribs. Santana groaned and opened an eye to glare at the taller girl, but couldn't hold it against Brittany's bubbly grin and smiled back, opening her other eye so she could see the blonde properly.

"I'm awake…" she said, watching the blonde carefully, before ducking her hand and tickling Brittany's stomach.

"Santan.. Sant.. Santana!" the blonde cried out, failing to catch her breath as the Latina's skilled fingers worked at her ribs, enticing laughter from Brittany's lips.

Santana grinned and leaned up to Brittany was lying on her back and she was above her, straddling a leg while she worked at making the blonde cry out… with laughter. She ran her fingers along Brittany's stomach and ribs through her shirt, teasing her and loving the feeling of Brittany's taunt abs tightening under her fingers.

Brittany laughed out loud at Santana worked her way over her ribs, discovering more sensitive spots on her friend and targeting them. Suddenly, Brittany gasped, her head flying back and her chest heaving under Santana's hands.

Santana knotted her eyebrows with confusion and let her eyes travel down to where her hands rested a little too close to the blonde's breasts to be friendly. The brunette quickly snatched her hands away from the blonde, grateful for her darker completion as it hid her blush.

Brittany sighed and pulled her head back up, with difficulty, to stare at Santana. "San…" she said, trailing off and trying to catch her friend's eyes, but Santana was less than helpful, avoiding Brittany's eyes as if they burned.

"Sanny… it's okay, I don't mind." Brittany smiled in an attempt to lighten to lighten the mood. "Anyway, I like that, you like that, what does it matter?"

Santana glanced up and into Brittany's eyes for a second, locking with those, slightly dark, blue eyes that had been the centre of her attention for the past day. _Day_ Santana thought, _I've only known her for a day!_

Taking a deep breath, Santana smiled at the grinning blonde, relaxing as if nothing had happened. She loved that Brittany could change her mood like that, as if to mimic the blonde's own in seconds. It was like magic.

"See Sanny," Brittany cooed in a slightly sarcastic voice. "It's all good."

Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde's English but smiled all the same. "I like you," she said simply, making Brittany's face scrunch as she tried not to smile. "Your… well you."

Brittany gave up and grinned at the Latina's wording but didn't say a word, diving in for another one of her tight bear hugs. Santana huffed as the air was squeezed from her lungs, and struggled weakly against Brittany's surprising strength.

"Britt…" she heaved out in her last line of defence. Brittany, taking pity on the weaker girl, loosened her arms but didn't drop them, instead choosing to hold Santana lightly and rest her chin on Santana's shoulder, her normal grin coating her face.

Santana, though slightly worried that the blonde hadn't gone down either road Quinn predicted for her, hugged her back, sighing content. She still didn't understand why she felt so close to Brittany, but she savoured it all the same.

Brittany was the first to pull away, sensing the arrival of others to her 'land'. This was a skill she had perfected over time, over periods of wanting to be alone, and through times when she had been bullied by the bigger kids. She winced at the memory but shot Santana a look, cocking her head to the right to signal the appearance of others.

Santana smiled and nodded, winking once at the blonde before they sat down on the car seats like they were on a road trip, their hands resting on their laps and their eyes staring forwards, both biting their bottom lips to stop from laughing at their synced positions.

"Hey guys." A voice came from outside the car. Both girls turned their heads at the same time to see a girl and a boy standing outside the vehicle. Santana didn't know their names, but Brittany smiled at them, and Santana took this as a sign of their personalities.

"Hey Mercedes, Kurt." Brittany greeted them, a grin plastered on her face. "Santana this is Mercedes," she gestured to the girl. "And Kurt," she pointed to the boy, who was by now fixing his already perfect hair in the car window. "They're, like two of the coolest people ever!"

Santana smiled at the duo as she looked them over. Mercedes was grinning, and wore an old pair of jeans with a tracksuit top. Her dark skin contrasted widely with the light pink tracksuit, but Santana found that it suited her. She could already tell that this one was a bit of a diva.

And that brought her attention to Kurt. If she thought Mercedes was a diva, she knew very little of that word. Dressed in a mismatched suit, Kurt's fawn hair was brushed back with what Santana assumed must have been a broken comb, as it left a few hair sticking in places. His face was like those humble china dolls her Grandmother used to collect a few years ago, sickly sweet and with way to many dimples. Santana grinned at him, glad that he was unaware of her train of thought.

While she had been thinking, Brittany had started talking animatedly with the two, explaining how she met Santana and why she had brought her here the other night. "Ya, the school was locked, and San had nowhere to go, so I told her she could stay here as long as she wants!"

Mercedes and Kurt shared a look but said nothing. "Okay, we just wanted to know what all the fuss was about." They smiled sweetly, a little too much for Santana to handle without suspicion. "We'll see you around B. Bye Santana."

Brittany turned to Santana, a glint in her eyes. "I really like them. Quinn and Rachel are really nice to. And Sam if you ignore his impressions and sometimes he talks without thinking about it. Tina and Mike are really quite so I don't know much about them. Rory has a crush on me, but he's really nice, and he's Irish! He's like magical, but I can't understand him most of the time." Santana smiled as Brittany ranted on about her friends, and let her continue. It seems there were a lot of people here, more than she could have ever imagined.

"Puck is really mean most of the time, but he has his moments. Finn just follows everyone else around, I don't think he knows how to do anything else really. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend and he's really… dapper. He sometimes gets really angry but I think you'd get on super well with him." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, B. I'll meet them all later, breathe!" Santana smiled when Brittany followed her advice and sucked in a much needed breath, making a face as she did so.

"You're such a goof Britt!" Santana said as Brittany crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Brittany quickly rearranged her face to normal and tackled Santana to the car seats. Thought they were still in the tiny space, nether girl felt claustrophobic or wanted to leave, surprising both.

Santana screamed when Brittany tickled her. "Payback!" Brittany hissed huskily in the Latina's ear, laughing when Santana blushed a deep shape of pink. "It's a bitch right?"

Santana tried to glare at the blonde through her laughter but failed. "Brittany please!" she yelled. "I'm gonna fucking piss myself!" Brittany laughed, but slowed her movements, letting her fingers dwell on Santana's shirt. Santana glanced up at the blonde, meeting her eyes for a split second, just in time to witness their change in shade.

Like lightning, the mood changed. Brittany started deep into Santana's mocha eyes, while the brunette desperately tried to pull her own gaze away, but found it impossible. "Brittany…" she breathed out, meaning to sound stern but instead was breathless by the blonde's burning eyes, to entranced to tell her not to do what those dark eyes seemed entitled to.

It still came as a shock to Santana when soft lips presses against her own, careful and shy, so unlike the Brittany she had been before her not a minuet ago. The blonde didn't pressure Santana to do anything, she just her lips in place and waited for Santana's approval.

Santana slowly allowed her hands to drift up Brittany's body, stopping at the back of her neck. She felt Brittany smile into the kiss as she opened her mouth to allow the blonde in. Brittany was timid, careful not to upset or frighten the Latina, but ventured inside, stroking her tongue along Santana's own and around her mouth as she tasted her.

Santana moaned when Brittany's hands started to wander, up her sides and back down again, always falling short of her breasts. She knew Brittany was being careful, and was happy about it to, they barely knew each other after all. But at that moment in time, Santana didn't care.

"Britt," Santana moaned, quickly seeking more from the blonde. Brittany's eye shot open as Santana lowered her hands to her breasts, taking them into her hands instantly. Brittany moaned and broke the kiss, desperate for air. Santana smiled at her briefly before moving her head down to kiss the blonde's neck, biting down lightly and licking up to her earlobe, taking it into her mouth.

Brittany couldn't breathe. This was a dream right? This had never happened before. No one she had ever hooked up with had known about her 'home' life, yet Santana didn't care in the least. In fact, she seemed turned on.

Brittany grinned at the thought and ran her hands up and down Santana's thighs, thankful for her cheerleading uniform, exposing so much perfect skin.

Santana moaned and caught Brittany's lips once again in a hungry kiss, her lips parting instantly to deepen the kiss. Brittany sighed and pushed the Latina against the car door hard, her aura changing as she took charge.

Santana smiled at Brittany's mood swing and let her hands wander once again, running all over Brittany body, her breasts, her abs, her thighs. She groaned when she felt Brittany's hand slide under her shirt, brushing lightly over her spanks before pulling away. She growled at the blonde and bit her lip lightly as punishment, only spurring the taller girl on.

"Oh god! Not an image I want to see! Jesus Christ!" Brittany and Santana froze at the sound of another voice. Meeting each other's eyes for a second, both nodded and turned in sync to face the window.

Outside the car stood Quinn, covering her eyes with both hands while her face was twisted into one of horror. "God! Guys, really?" she shouted at the car in disgust.

Santana grinned while Brittany let out a chuckle at her friend's antics. "Sorry Q." The blonde called. "Knock next time!"

BXSBXSBXSBXSBXSBXS

Santana sat in the classroom, her eyes drooping and her head aching. _What the fuck is happening in this class? _She thought to herself, trying to focus her eyes on the teacher. She was tired, but happy. She had kissed Brittany… shit.

Santana wasn't really sure where all this was going, but she liked it. _It's fine, I can… wing it for now. _She thought. She really did like Brittany. There was just something about the blonde that intrigued her. Something that told her to go back to her later that night.

The brunette grinned at the thought and blinked rapidly to try and focus on the math in front of her. Knowing very well that she would never do this work while a certain blonde plagued her thoughts, Santana let her mind wander.

Did Brittany go to school? Probably not. Had she when she was younger? A sudden thought hit Santana and she knotted her eyebrows while she tried to think about it. How long had Brittany been living there?

Santana shook her head and attempted to clear her muddled thoughts. Glancing at the clock, Santana was relieved to see the end of class approaching. She smiled to herself as her mind formulated an idea. She was going to see Brittany again.

As soon as class ended, Santana was out the door like a flash, gathering her books and flying out of the class, her ponytail flying out behind her. She could ditch the rest of the day, just leave and go and see that blonde that wouldn't get the fuck out of her head.

She stormed down the hall, loving the way the people would part like a broken valley to let her through. Throwing open her locker almost dramatically, the brunette threw in her books and grabbed the ten dollars she had remaining. She sighed at the pitiful amount and closed her locker before anyone could see the bag of living essentials that she kept in there.

Santana grinned and spun around to walk through the schools doors to freedom. "Santana!" the shrill voice cut her short. She clenched her teeth and prayed to god to give her patience as she slowly turned to stare at the doe eyed guidance councillor, who was currently staring at her with those same insane browns.

"What?" she spat, venom dripping from her voice as she stared the red head down. Miss Pillsbury ducked her head as to avoid the brunette's glare but began to speak all the same.

"Come with me to my office, Santana. We can talk about it there." Santana groaned as the woman turned around slowly, making sure the Latina was going to follow first, and began to walk to her office, humming slightly under her breath as she went.

The walk was silent, and Santana began to get nervous. How much did the ginger woman know? Miss Pillsbury was known for knowing everything, mostly too much, and it worried the brunette. Gesturing for Santana to sit, the teacher walked across the room and sat opposite the younger girl, rubbing sanitizer onto her hands as she did so.

"So, Santana, I was told by Sue that you had been skipping Cheerios practise, and you've been very distance lately, I'm worried about you." Santana rolled her eyes and glanced down at her nails, wishing for a file to occupy herself with. "Santana, has anything happened recently?"

Santana glanced up at the councillor, her best fake smile plastered onto her face. "Everything's fine, Miss Pillsbury." She quickly wiped the smile from her face, she looked around the room with disinterest, taking in the strange pantalets and scarily inviting atmosphere. This room was to bright, to 'you're about to be probed', to be comfortable, as was intended.

The guidance counsellor nodded, but Santana knew she wasn't fully convinced. So, instead of wasting both their time, Santana smiled as sweetly as her mood would allow and began to stand. Miss Pillsbury smiled back, making no move to stop her.

"Goodbye Santana." She muttered, going back to her pamphlets. She knew something was wrong, it was her job. And she needed to help the students, and so she would.

**A/N: Okay, so my friend and I have started a collab channel where we are taking turns to write chapters, so check it out. CrimsonReno (CrimsonJoy and LeReno169), our story is called 'I Got You Under My Skin', so look it up. My 'partner in crime' wrote the first chapter, and I think it's awesome.**

**Anyway, please review xx**


End file.
